Knight in Shining Armor
by yellowlightning
Summary: His mom said he was like a knight, always wanting to protect those around him. Her best friend referred to her as a princess, one who needed little rescuing. **UPDATED: Chapter 4 - not my very best but it will have to do for now**
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I originally planned for this to be a one-shot but it's taking me a bit longer to write than I had expected . . . so I decided to break it into short chapters. It won't be a very long story but I hope you all enjoy it. The idea was sparked while I was watching some MMPR episodes, more specifically the episode of Zack's Birthday. If you're familiar with it, you could probably pick out which scene and why it triggered a story. ANYWAYS! ENJOY!

**KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR**

His brown eyes narrowed as he watched his Asian friend land on her bottom, a dust of dirt lifting around her. He tightened his hands into fist and squared his shoulders. She rose from the ground just as he took a step toward her but a arm blocked his path.

"Dad," the seven year old seem to scold, switching his attention toward his dad and back to his friend.

"Just wait a minute, Jason. I think Trini can handle this," his dad explained as he lowered his arm but not before giving his son a stern look to remain still.

"But dad, mom said . . ." Jason began to argue.

His mom always said he was like a knight. Not so much a king or prince only because according to her it seemed as if he always needed to protect those around him. He neither agreed or disagreed, he just like the idea of holding a sword rather than wearing a crown. Since then he decided he should be a knight.

He watched as the sandy hair boy shove his friend once again. He took another step forward but froze when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

Jason glanced up to see Mr. Kawn beside him. "Trini will be fine, Jason. I promise."

He slowly nodded in agreement, knowing very well that his martial arts classmate was far more than capable of taking care of herself but he frowned nonetheless. Knights were meant to protect everyone, especially pretty princesses. And according to Kimberly, her and Trini were nothing but princesses and needed to be treated as such.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jason felt his eyes widen as the boy rushed toward Trini after failing to push her back down. Trini simply stepped to the side, causing the boy to stumble head first to the ground. The boy held back his tears as she placed her hands on her knees.

"You could have just asked me. I would have let you use the swing," he heard Trini tell the boy as she offered him her hand. The boy nodded quite embarrassed as he took her hand and mumbled an apology.

Jason stood a bit puzzled. His dad and Mr. Kwan were right. Trini didn't need anyone to save her. 'A princess who doesn't need a knight to save her . . . how interesting' he thought to himself as Trini sent him a big smile and a wave.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **Please leave a review! It'll motivate me to update sooner. Please & Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Thank You **Katie**, **brankel1**, **Griddlebone**, and **'Guest'** for the reviews! It was real nice to get such encouraging messages soon after posting this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it because of the interactions. For those who wish to know which scene actually mused me to write this story, I'll let everyone know in the last chapter. Part of the last chapter will mirror very the scene in a very small way. Well HAPPY READING!

**KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR**

When Jason and Trini entered junior high, it was just the same. Trini attracted waves of people. Majority of which were very kind hearted and seemed to relish in her peaceful aura. There were a few tho, who dislike that she was so heartwarming. Each time, Jason felt like stepping in but he could still hear his father's words and feel the firm grip of Mr. Kwan. So he simply watched from the sidelines and while he was extremely pleased not to mention relieved that Trini could stand her own ground, it still wounded his knightly pride.

"Don't worry Jase, I'm sure one of these days she'll need you to save her," Kimberly playfully commented as she nudged him.

"What are you talking about Kim?" Jason countered, as he glanced at the brunette before returning his attention back to Trini and her volleyball teammate.

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders as she watched her best friend. "You're always so tense whenever someone is confronting Trini. But with me, you just come charging in."

"I do not-" Jason began to argue before Kimberly gave him a pointed look. "Okay, I do." He paused for a second. "Are you saying you don't want me to?"

"Please, this princess likes to be save," Kimberly smiled brightly. "But you do know, I can stand up for myself too."

"I know, I just-" his mind seemed to search for the right words.

"Can't help yourself? I know," the cheerleader teased as she turned her attention back at the situation before them. "And I'm sure Trini would appreciate a knight in shining armor one of these days too."

The voice of the blonde teammate seemed to have escalate, refraining Kimberly from continuing. Both teens tensed as words of insult filled the air. To their surprise, Trini remained as calm as ever and after the blonde seemed to have run out of steam, Trini began to speak. They were too far to hear. But they could see the blonde began to relax.

"She can really handle herself, can't she?" Kimberly voiced aloud, as they watched in amazement at the two volleyball players began to laugh.

"Yeah." He agreed, and he wondered if Kimberly would ever be right because by the look of things, Trini seemed to need no saving.

He shook the thoughts away as he watched Trini bid farewell to her teammate. Her almond brown eyes meeting theirs as she walked toward them.

"Hi," the raven-haired girl greeted. Her smiling causing the corners of his mouth to lift. "Where you two waiting for me?"

Kimberly laughed as she patted Jason on his shoulder. "Someone is always waiting around to save you, Trini." She had playfully sang.

"Huh?" Trini answered rather confused. Jason shot Kimberly a look of irritation causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Nothing, nothing," Kimberly waved off as she wrapped an arm around her best friend. Ignoring the confused look her best friend's face. "Come on. Smoothies sound great right about now."

Jason watched as Kimberly pulled Trini away. The martial artist paused a few paces ahead before looking over her shoulder at him. "Are you coming Jase?"

"Yeah," he replied, jogging to catch up. "Kimberly said she would pay." A wide smile on his face as the gymnast shot him a look. What could he say, she had it coming.

-**TBC-**

**A/N: ** Please review . . . Please&ThankYou!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

**Author's Note: **Thank You to all the those who reviewed! This chapter is short and I will probably upload the next (possibly last) chapter soon. Happy Reading!

**KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR**

Kimberly was completely right when she made that comment. Even in high school where Trini attracted her share of the male population, she was still able to ease her way out of situations she felt uncomfortable in. He watched from across the hallway as Trini smiled apologetically to another guy. Catching her gaze, Jason let out a fake cough and turned back to is locker. He could feel her presence as she approached him from behind.

"Hi Jase," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Trini, what's up?" he asked easily. He peered at her from the corner of his eyes as he removed a few books from his locker.

Trini shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. Are you teaching a class tonight?"

"Yeah, one of the other instructors can't make it tonight so he asked me to fill in," Jason explained as he glanced at her. She leaned against the locker beside him. "Why?"

"I was hoping to spar later," Trini voiced causing him to smile. It had been a while since he sparred with her. The thought was welcoming. While he embodied strength, she had the ideal perseverance. Their polar opposites complimented one another and they would tend to find a balance between the both when sparring together.

"If you don't mind waiting till I'm done with class," he offered as he shut his locker.

Trini smiled and opened her mouth to answer. "Or, I could spar with you tonight Trini."

She looked over her shoulder at the voice. Jason straightened his stance, gazing past the petite Asian. "Derek." She acknowledged. Jason recognized him as a classmate in Trini's kung fu class.

"What do you say, Trini?" the tall dark hair Asian asked with a grin.

"Um," she paused for a second before responding. "Sure." Jason found himself frowning as he caught her hesitation He glanced cautiously toward Derek.

"Great. I'll see you at the Youth Center," Derek replied, giving a nod toward Jason in acknowledgement. He disappeared down the hall but not before letting his eyes roam over Trini. Jason narrowed his eyes as Derek rounded the corner.

Trini let out a quiet groan, gaining his attention. "What?" Jason questioned, as he looked back down at her.

"He is not my favorite person," muttered Trini as she pushed herself off the lockers and decided to make her way to class.

Jason closed his locker and followed after her. "And why is that?" She was hardly one to dislike others.

"He makes me uncomfortable," Trini mumbled as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You should had just told him 'no'," grumbled Jason as he adjusted the strap of his backpack.

She shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. "Kind of hard when he practically overheard our entire conversation." Jason remained quiet. He knew Trini well enough to know that she valued honor and honesty to ever let her personal opinion affect her words and actions. "Be sure to end class on time." Her words pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Why?" he asked in a bit of confusion.

"just incase I need saving," Trini answered easily.

The last word kept ringing in his head as she smiled teasingly at him. Jason chuckled softly as a new thought began to settle in. 'When had she ever needed saving?'

"Ok," he finally agreed once he realized she was looking at him for a response. Trini smiled brightly.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: ** Please Review! Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I want to thank everyone who left a review and to the readers who even "Favorite It" and placed an "Alert" on it. I apologize deeply for the long wait. I'm not entirely satisfied with how it ends but I can live with it . . . for now. Nonetheless I can only hope it meets some sort of satisfaction (if not, then just hope I get hit with a new inspiration to edit). Thank You and Happy Reading!

**Knight In Shining Armor**

He felt like he was seven again. His eyes narrowed, his fist clenched, and his shoulders tensed but this time there was no one there to stop him. Not even the words of his father or the firm grip of Mr. Kwan seemed to phase him. He was sure his mom would scold him now if he chose to do nothing and he was certain this was one of the days Kim had mentioned to him a few years back.

"What do you say Trini? How about we go back to my place and practice some more moves," Derek implied as he backed Trini into the wall.

"Derek," Trini warned. "I already told you." She lifted her arms to push him away, but he caught her wrists and pressed them against the wall. He pushed his body against hers, preventing her from kneeing him.

Her almond shaped eyes remain firm, but Jason could see the flicker of panic. He roughly grabbed the collar of Derek's gi and pulled him back. Caught off guard by the action, Derek released his hold from Trini and stumbled backwards.

"Dude!" Derek shouted as he regained his balancing. He steadied himself and glared at Jason.

"Back off, Derek. I believe Trini already told you 'no'," Jason warned as he glared back at Derek.

Derek straightened his gi and looked Jason over, as if sizing him up. "Forget it." Derek took one more look at Trini before grabbing his duffle bag and walking off.

"Are you OK?" Jason asked as the doors to the Youth Center slammed shut. He turned around to face her.

"Yeah," Trini answered as she shook off the uncomfortable feeling. She noticed his tension. "You're 3 minutes late by the way." She joked to ease him.

"What?" he asked in confusion as she gave him a small smile.

She pointed pass him. He looked over his shoulder to see the clock hanging on the wall. "I thought I told you to be on time." She teased easily. He stared at her in a bit of a shock before letting out a soft chuckle. Even after being 'rescued' she was as tough as always.

"My apologies," he jested back as he proceeded to pick up his belongings, a towel and water bottle. He was a bit upset at himself for not intervening sooner. He was distracted by the two the entire time and would have approached her 'on time' if not for a student asking him a question after class.

"Hey Jase," Trini called out, interrupting his thoughts. When she didn't continue, he turned to face her. His brown eyes met her dark chocolate ones. "Thank you, for saving me." She placed her hand on his arm and leaned towards him. Her lips brushed against his cheek for a few seconds before pulling away.

He blinked a few times before Trini giggled softly. "You're welcome." He finally managed to say, as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and avoided his gaze.

Letting out a slight cough, she glanced back at him. "Come on, lock up the Youth Center and I'll let you take me home."

She gave him another warm smile. "Sure thing, princess." He found himself saying jokingly.

Trini wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Don't call me that. I'm not Kim."

"That you are not," Jason laughed in agreement as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her toward the exit. Trini Kwan was far from a princess, but he was glad he was able to rescue her despite the fact.

**-END-**

**A/N:** Please Review! (No Flames Please...like I said, I know it isn't the best ending) I am thinking of doing some sort of sequel to this story and that is actually one of the reasons why I felt the need to 'end' this story. What do you think?


End file.
